The Hill
by The Most Happy
Summary: Every year she went with him to The Hill... A story of youth, beauty, courage, magic, Glamour, monsters and but most of all love that needs no words.


_**This is a sort story about courage, strenght, magic but most of all love.**_

_**At the moment its just this little story to start with but it may turn into a series of stories **_

_**It's based on a Celtic Fairy Story, and the names are Celtic and can be hard to pronounce,**_

_**but i think everyone has a right to say it how they think it should be **_

**_But with out further ado..._****  
**

******The Hill**

Every year she went with him to The Hill.

She ran ahead, her black locks streaming behind, azure eyes sparkling. She was strikingly beautiful, her features bright and pure. She reached the top and flopped onto the grass. Eamonn sat down beside her, his curly brown hair ruffled by the wind. For several hours they ate sixteen delicacies symbolising her sixteenth birthday. Mostly they would talk but sometimes they would sit in silence, for there was no need for words between them.

They watched the sunset like always, she loved these days, for to her Eamonn was perfect and there was nothing she would rather do then spend time with him. The day was just like every other on The Hill, until just as the sun was setting Eamonn lent over and kissed her. It was in that moment that Niamh became the most beautiful girl in the world. She smiled blissfully and skipped off down the hill radiating with joy. Eamonn scooped up the picnic basket and followed in her path. He reached the bottom of the hill and looked around the clearing for Niamh but could see no sign of her. All traces of delight drained from his face as he called out for her in vain.

The only answer he got was the retreating sound of the music of the Fair Folk...

* * *

For the following seven years Eamonn searched the length and breadth of his homeland Edair for his beloved. He headed off to many strange lands and had many adventures but none bought him to Niamh. He returned to Riagla empty-handed and defeated. 

That year on Niamh's birthday he decided to stay out on The Hill in memory of all the good times they had there. He sat on The Hill and the memory of the days spent with her flashed into his mind. As he sat he knew he could never live his life without her, no matter how many years went by.

It wasn't until midnight that things started to happen. As the moon reached it zenith he heard her. At first he thought it must just be in his mind but then it came again. The land was filled with her singing mingled with the music of the Fair Folk. Eamonn scrambled up and ran towards the sound.

He saw them when he reached the very depths of the forest. It was the Fair Folk. Beneath the Oaks and Ashes their Glamour lit up the mystic glade that Eamonn was sure hadn't been there yesterday. At the head of the line on a flaxen pony was Aisling, Queen of the Fair Folk. She, like all of the Fair Folk, was perfect in every way. Her golden hair twisted down her back, her skin glowed like the colour of clover honey. She shrouded herself in Glamour, a type of Faery magic that alters the form of the user. The Glamour she employed made her irresistible to all.

Except Eamonn.

He only had eyes for the girl at the back of the line. She rode on a mule and wore rags but in his eyes she was still the most beautiful ever. Aisling smiled sweetly trying to entice him, but Eamonn could see that her beauty wasn't real like Niamh's. Aisling saw the look in his eyes and new that The Glamour didn't affect him. She knew at once he was an Innocent, unconcerned with things such as beauty and wealth.

"You want to take my slave that I rightfully took?" She mocked, black eyes flashing. She signalled for her to be brought forward.

"Just hold onto her until sunrise and she's yours"

Eamonn was wary for the Fair Folk didn't just give up what they had, it all sounded too easy. Niamh was brought forward and he took hold of her hand.

It was barely a minute before Aisling worked her magic. He felt fur where before there was skin. He heard a low growl and felt a rough and hot breath on his shoulder. He looked up at Niamh, or what use to be her. She was now a feral wolf. It lunged forward and started to attack.

He screamed in pain and nearly let go, but he caught a glimpse of Aisling's gloating face and knew it was part of the test. He held on tighter. Niamh turned into creatures after creature, a giant spider, an enraged bull, a Griffin, a dragon and many things to terrible to mention.

The night wore on and he still held on although he was bruised and bloodied. Near dawn she turned into the hardest animal to hold, a giant serpent.

She nearly slipped out of his grasp but he somehow managed to hold on.

As the first rays of light warmed his injured arm the changing stoped. Aisling hissed bitterly, her cloak of glamour dropped she did not look remotely beautiful anymore; with a clap of her hands the Fair Folk were gone. But she was not gone from their lives because the Fair Folk do not like to loose and in the years to come Aisling would release her vengeance on the two now standing alone in the glade.

Niamh fell sobbing into Eamonn's arms and they stayed like that until the sun had fully risen. Together they left the glade to resume their lives that could never again be normal, for an event such as this could never be just forgotten, it leaves a mark on the soul

All the time they spoke not a word, yet they knew exactly what the other felt, for with them there was no need for words.

* * *

**_I hope you like this little fic! i realy like reviews to help keep the writing spirit going strong! _**

**_I'm not sure if im going to wright more about Niamh and Eamonn or maybe their children or not so i'd like to know what you readers (if i have any) think_**

**_So please review!_**

**_By Who else but me?_**

**

* * *

**


End file.
